Aun En Invierno
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: Jade y Tori estuvieron saliendo un tiempo y, en su original forma de celebrar sus aniversarios, llevaban en la cuenta de estar juntas una primavera, un verano y un otoño en el que, podían decir con orgullo, su relación había sobrevivido a la personalidad de ambas. Pero una tragedia las separa cuando llega el invierno.


**Hey everyone! Esta soy yo trayéndoles este, mi primer One-Shot terminado... Por alguna razón siempre los empiezo y quedan a la mitad, casualmente igual que la mayoría de mis dibujos ._.**

**Pero este es una excepción, asique estoy bastante contenta con él. Es algo triste, aunque yo quería que fuera más, pero cierta escritora a la que le conté sobre este fic me dijo "por favor, no seas tan mala" asique, sólo porque es mi primer Shot lo tomé en cuenta.**

**Dedicado a Shin Maverick Hell Angelo, porque este iba a ser un fic de entre cinco y diez capítulos, muy muy emo y depresivo, pero como él ya hizo un Jori donde hay un fantasma pues lo deseché. Lo resumí mucho, le cambié un par de cosas y lo transformé en esto.**

**Advertencia: Si son personas propensas a decir "que cursi me saliste", como lo haría la señorita Liz W, pues absténgase XD *mensaje subliminal para Liz xD***

**Ya, eso es todo ._. xD**

**Con ustedes, el único capítulo existente de esta historia. **

* * *

**Aun En Invierno **

* * *

Se dijeron tantas cosas que ninguna se dio cuenta que debían medir sus propias palabras, debieron decirse la verdad pero el orgullo no se lo permitía. A ninguna de ellas. ¿Cómo iban a saber ellas, que algo así pasaría? Era imposible saber como ocurriría todo. No se graduaron de adivinas, ni mucho menos.

Entonces, ¿era culpa de alguien? Todos decían con palabras que no era así, que no era culpa de nadie, era imposible prever la situación. Si de una en un millón se trataba, era cosa del destino. Pero todo eso de dientes para afuera, pues sus miradas acusaban a una sola persona, al parecer. A ella poco le importaba la opinión de los demás, sólo le importaba lo que ella pensaba de si misma. Y se sentía tan culpable. Como si todo eso fuera por su causa. Y lo peor, lo que la destruía por dentro, era que no tenía arreglo.

Miró a todas aquellas personas de negro, rodeando aquel frío cajón. Debería sentirse una mas allí, pasar desapercibida pero las miradas no dejaban de posarse en ella. Cada vez que giraba la vista hacia algún lugar, sentía una nueva mirada clavarse en su nuca. No era una mas ahí. Estaban todos destruidos por lo que había ocurrido. Pero el resto la veían como si no debiera estar ahí. Como si fuera la razón de todo aquello y... hasta como si fingiera las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir por sus ojos.

Dio media vuelta para salir de allí, no podía estar un segundo mas así. En cualquier momento dejaría de controlarse y los mandaría a todos al demonio si seguían acusándola con la mirada.

— ¿Te cansaste de fingir, West? —habló Trina detrás suyo. Jade sólo apretó la mandíbula e intentó mantener la compostura por todos los medios posibles. Tori se merecía un entierro en paz, una escena de las suyas con su hermana no era lo mejor para hacer en un funeral. Respiró hondo y siguió caminando. Se alejó un poco de aquella multitud acusadora con la sola idea de que, a pesar de lo estúpida e inoportuna que fuera Trina... quizás tenía razón en culparla.

Caminó hasta una lápida que había cerca. Ésta estaba algo sucia y descuidada, a su lado tenía un ramo de rosas secas. El viento sopló y tiró consigo algunos pétalos de la única que, aunque ya marchita se mantenía erguida. No pudo evitar sentir angustia al ver lo solitaria que se volvía la muerte con el tiempo. Su Vega tendría flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber, todos los días. Durante mucho tiempo, habría flores frescas en su lápida. Pero ¿luego del primer mes? ¿luego del primer año? Las personas se olvidan con rapidez de lo que deja de estar presente y ella no podía ser la excepción.

¿La olvidaría ella en algún momento? Lo dudaba.

Volvió la vista a aquel montón de gente reunida. Alrededor de ella.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos así? —Preguntó al viento, pero no escuchó la respuesta de Tori. Claro, su cuerpo estaba metros mas adelante, no podría oirla. Ni aunque gritara con todas sus fuerzas la podría oir. Ella... había muerto.

Fue a fines de otoño cuando todo ocurrió, cuando todo cambió.

Ellas habían estado saliendo por varios meses. A Jade le parecía estúpido contar semanas, meses y esas cosas de pareja, le parecían pérdidas de tiempo. Pero a Tori le encantaban esa clase de cosas, por lo que decidió -sí, decidió- y así, con esa autoridad que posee esa palabra, le comunicó a su novia que había encontrado la resolución perfecta a su disputa por celebrar o no, los mal llamados aniversarios de un mes.

—Celebraremos las estaciones —Afirmó con seguridad. Jade alzó una ceja fingiendo que le parecía una idea disparatada, de las mas grandes. Pero lo cierto era que le parecía original. Su relación con Vega, como ella la llamaba a veces, era especial. Única. Diferente. Y por ella, podría ser así siempre.

—Cuando comenzaba a creer que no podías ser mas tonta —habló pasando su brazo a lo largo de los hombros de la morena, mientras la acercaba hacia si misma—, sigues sorprendiéndome —Se burló abiertamente de ella, para luego suavizarlo con un beso en la frente. Tori hizo un puchero al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. No sabía si ofenderse o devolerle el beso, pero esta vez en los labios. Esa era una de las cosas mas atrayentes de estar con Jade, nunca sabías que decir ni que pensar, mucho menos como reaccionar. Sólo debías sentir y dejarte llevar.

Habían empezado a salir en inicios de primavera, luego de que uno de los primeros días que hizo calor decidieran pasarlo en la playa, Tori estaba tomando sol, esperando a que Trina saliera del camper de Beck a acompañarla. Jade había dicho que no saldría de ahí hasta que el sol bajara un poco, pues su blanquecina piel no toleraba mucho del contacto con los rayos del sol.

La menor de las Vega estaba completamente consciente de sus sentimientos hacia su compañera de clase desde hacía mucho tiempo, y su hermana lo había notado, por lo que, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, hablaban de ello. Trina podía ser una buena hermana cuando se lo proponía y resultaba tener un buen oido para escuchar a los demás, cuando no era ella la que hablaba todo el tiempo. Y a Tori le hacía bien hablar de ello con alguien.

La morena observaba a sus amigos jugar a lo lejos en el agua mientras disfrutaba de la sombra que le proporcionaba una gran sombrilla. Sintió los pasos de alguien por detrás, notó una silueta acercarse hasta que se detuvo a su lado. La sombra dibujada en la arena de aquella figura era femenina, sin dudas. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre una toalla de color lila que había tendido en la arena, con la firme creencia de que, ya que podía oir las risas de Cat a lo lejos y Jade estaba en el camper, esa silueta no podía ser otra que la de su hermana.

Estiró una mano y palmeó el lugar a su lado, donde había una toalla de color celeste para que su hermana tomara asiento a su lado.

Luego de algunos minutos de que nadie dijera nada, fue Tori la que rompió el silencio. Comenzó hablando del viaje, de sus amigos, de lo mucho que le gustaba pasar momentos así con todos. Sobre todo con Jade, ya que pasar tiempo con ella, era lo que mas le gustaba de esas salidas. Aunque fuera una lástima que Jade no quisiera compartir esos momentos con ella.

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

—Quizás debería dejar de intentarlo —rompió el silencio que ella misma había creado en su monólogo—. El acercarme a ella, digo, ni siquiera logro que me vea como una amiga, ¿cómo lograr que me vea como "algo mas"? —hubo silencio nuevamente—. ¿Tri? Vamos, esta es la parte en la que me animas a no bajar los brazos, estás muy —giró la vista hacia ella y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, apenas la luz le permitió enfocar en aquellos ojos celeste brillante, mirándola detenidamente, justo donde deberían estar los color café de su hermana mayor— callada —terminó de decir casi en un susurro, reconociendo a aquella figura como Jadelyn August West, la persona de la que hablaba y a quien había admitido ver con otro interés, mas que el de una amiga. Ahogó un grito en medio de la sorpresa de saberse descubierta. Quiso salir huyendo de allí, pero notó algo en la expresión de Jade. Algo que no había notado a causa del susto inicial. Ésta le estaba sonriendo.

Así empezó todo. En esa primavera.

Llevando la cuenta de las estaciones, habían pasado una primavera, un verano y todo un otoño juntas. El otoño terminaba y ellas podían empezar a decir con orgullo que habían pasado también el invierno juntas. Pero entonces pasó algo inpensable.

Era el último día de otoño, 20 de diciembre, para ser mas exactos.

El teléfono sonó en casa de Jade, ésta algo desganada lo tomó creyendo que sería Tori. Estaba molesta con ella, sí. Pero no le gustaba para nada estar peleadas. A pesar de las diferencias que podían tener, la quería mucho. Más de lo que podía contar... Entonces atendió esa llamada sin siquiera revisar si era ella.

—Tori, ¿dónde estás? —habló con preocupación mal disimulada haciendo que sonara a molestia. Lo que la recibió del otro lado no fue lo que esperaba, sino una voz masculina. Sus típicos celos la invadieron un momento, pero luego recordó que ella simplemente había respondido, sin siquiera chequear el número. Lo miró, efectivamente, era el número de su novia. ¿Por qué lo atendía un hombre? Fue lo primero que se preguntó.

— ¿Conoce usted a... —el hombre hizo una pausa, consultando los documentos que le habían facilitado— Victoria Annabel Vega? —finalizó la pregunta. Jade afirmó con su voz segura, sintiendo la garganta seca. Había visto esa clase de escenas en las películas miles de veces. Lo que seguía no era una buena noticia, podía sentirlo.

—Es mi novia —agregó a su inicial y seco "sí"—, ¿qué pasa con ella? —se atrevió a preguntar y casi al instante se arrepintió. No sabía si quería saber aquella respuesta.

—Hubo un accidente automovilístico en el cual una mujer falleció —soltó el hombre casi sin tacto—, encontramos este celular y la documentación de la mujer que le mencioné y el suyo fue el último número registrado al que llamó...

—Espere —interrumpió Jade, pasando saliva pesadamente y echándose el cabello para atrás con una mano, cosa que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y su voz se quebraba casi de inmediato—, ¿está usted diciéndome que mi novia está muerta? Ella ni siquiera sabe conducir, por Dios ¿cómo se supone que iría manejando un coche? —trataba de encontrarle puntos razonables a todo ese asunto. Su cabeza le seguía dictando a su corazón un débil y esperanzador "no es cierto, ella está bien" contra todo argumento posible.

—Sería de gran ayuda si usted viniera a identificar el cuerpo —agregó el hombre y Jade aceptó. Cuanto mas rápido se deshiciera de aquel asunto más rápido podría encontrar a su Vega y abrazarla para quitarse ese mal sabor que estaba pasando. No podía llamarla pues su celular lo tenía aquel hombre. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre tuviera su celular, si cuando se había marchado lo llevaba consigo? Negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba bien, debía estar bien. Eso se repitió hasta el último segundo.

No se tomó ni los dos minutos que le llevaba ponerse su abrigo para marcharse, fue directamente a la puerta de salida y, cuando pasó por el mueble junto a la salida para recoger las llaves de su motocicleta, notó que las llaves de su auto no estaban. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Ella estaba bien, tenía que estar bien. Siguió repitiéndose.

El camino fue rápido, pareció volar en su motocicleta y no le importó la velocidad, ni la cantidad de veces que los policías de tránsito intentaron detenerla. Simplemente no hacía caso. Debía llegar y comprobar que Tori no era esa mujer que había fallecido.

Lo que pasó luego fue demasiado rápido. Un hombre la recibió. Un saludo. Una habitación blanca y muy fría. Una de las gavetas de la pared. Una bolsa negra que ella misma abrió. Su mundo derrumbándose al reconocer aquel rostro en absoluto y definitivo reposo.

La fuerza de sus piernas parecía fallarle al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se curvaban hacia abajo.

—Es increible como lo único que expresa emociones en tu rostro son tus cejas —había dicho Tori una vez entre risas y ella lo recordó en ese momento, casi pudo oir su voz decírselo una vez más en su mente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, pero ella las ahogaba. Las reprimía, pues, llorar en ese momento era aceptar que aquello era real, y no una pesadilla como quería creer. Tenía la esperanza de que en su siguiente pestañeo apareciera la imagen del techo de su habitación, que cuando mirara hacia un costado encontrara a Tori durmiendo tranquilamente mientras ella respiraba con la tranquilidad de saber aquello un sueño. Pero eso no ocurría, seguía pestañeando y su deseo no se hacía realidad. Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a su rostro, originalmente moreno que en esos momentos mostraba una palidez nívea inconfundible. Ese era el color innegable de la muerte.

Tori no estaba bien, estaba muerta. Y en su mente se repetían aquellas palabras una y otra vez, golpeándola incesantemente.

Una figura detrás suyo invisible para el resto quiso consolarla, pero cuando intentó posar su mano en el hombro de aquella mujer que se veía destrozada admirando su cuerpo rígido, ésta la atravesó de lado a lado. Su mirada decayó al saberse inútil en aquella situación. Le partía el corazón saberse culpable de ese sufrimiento, por lo que ella misma acababa de enterarse.

Al ver a Jade sufrir por su supuesta muerte, sintió una especie de calor en su pecho al ver descubierto lo mucho que le importaba a su novia. Entonces le dijo que volteara a verla, que ella estaba bien y no estaba muerta, pero Jade la ignoró. Pareció no haberla escuchado. Entonces intentó tomarla del hombro para girarla hacia ella y abrazarla, susurrarle al oído que estaba bien. Se aseguraría de esa forma que la escuchara, pero la realidad la sorprendió diciéndole que las cosas no eran como ella creía al ver su mano pasar a través del cuerpo de Jade, impidiéndole tocarla.

Entonces supo que estaba muerta. Supo también lo que ocurriría cuando Jade abriera esa bolsa de color negro. Supo lo que vería.

Se sintió morir una vez mas en aquel segundo en que Jade reconoció las facciones del cadaver como suyas. El ver en el rostro de su adorada gótica como su corazón se detenía un momento, el reconocer el dolor en sus ojos, en esa única expresión que mostraron sus cejas. Ese primer y único segundo en el que su novia desechaba toda esperanza de su ser y se enteraba de su muerte.

Se sentía culpable de todo ese dolor contenido y no podía hacer nada. Era la situación mas frustrante de su vida, y en esos momentos, teniendo en cuenta que ella era lo que muchos llamarían un fantasma, de su muerte.

Ambas estaban siendo consumidas por un sentimiento de culpa, sobre todo Jade que no podía apartar un recuerdo en especial que se instalaba en su mente.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me largo! Contigo no se puede hablar —había dicho Tori horas antes dando fin a una de sus típicas discusiones por celos de parte de Jade.

—Bien, nadie te necesita, ¡Lárgate de mi vida de una buena vez Vega! —fue lo que ésta respondió, convirtiéndose ese en el último recuerdo que tenía de ellas dos juntas. Había desperdiciado su último momento con ella, como lo hacía con todo. Había covertido en palabras mordaces lo último que Tori escucharía de ella. Había arruinado lo único bueno que tenía en su vida y lo peor era que eso no tenía vuelta atrás, no había como solucionarlo. No bastaría con una simple llamada y un "lo siento, regresa". Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No sabía que algo así pasaría, no notó que en el momento en que ella le gritó a Tori que se marchara de su vida, ésta había tomado las llaves de su auto. No notó en las lágrimas de Tori lo mucho que sus palabras le dolían. No adivinó que minutos después otro auto se atravesaría en su camino. No imaginó que Tori moriría.

Pero eso no era mas que la realidad de lo que había ocurrido.

Jade inconscientemente llevó su mirada a su celular, como si algo en su corazón se estuviera rompiendo vio la foto de fondo de pantalla. Era una foto que se habían tomado ella y Tori, esa misma mañana. No podía creer como de pronto todo su mundo se caía a pedazos, los planes a futuro se rompían ante sus ojos. Los recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza y sus sentimientos, todos juntos parecían trabarse en su garganta mientras sus ojos se volvían cada vez mas vidriosos.

Miró unos segundos más la foto de su celular, perdida en ese momento en la mañana que despertó junto a su novia, lo feliz que estaba y los motivos de la discusión que tuvieron horas después le parecieron tan estúpidos, tan ajenos. Por una estupidez había perdido a ese alguien importante en su vida. Vio también en la parte superior de la pantalla un ícono que indicaba un mensaje de voz que ella no había notado, nadie le dejaba mensajes de voz porque expresamente había dejado claro que no los escuchaba, sólo Tori lo hacía y, sólo porque era ella, su novia, los escuchaba. Aunque no lo admitía y Tori no lo mencionaba. Era como un acuerdo tácito que tenían entre ellas.

Entonces recordó las palabras del hombre que había llamado para comunicarle lo que en esos momentos la rompía poco a poco por dentro: "Hubo un accidente automovilístico en el cual una mujer falleció, encontramos este celular y la documentación de la mujer que le mencioné y el suyo fue el último número registrado al que llamó..."

Sin pensar lo que hacía abrió el mensaje, casi como si fuera algo automático puso el celular en su oido, esperando escuchar su voz sabiendo que sería la última vez.

"Lamento lo que dije, voy de regreso. Lo siento. Te amo" fueron exactamente las palabras que había dicho Tori al volante sólo momentos antes de que todo acabara. Jade apretó el celular entre sus manos y miró denuevo ese rostro tranquilo frente a ella.

Se agachó un poco y acarició su rostro mientras le besaba la frente.

—También te amo —susurró y dio media vuelta camino a la salida.

Subió a la motocicleta y a medio camino sintió como su casco le estorbaba, necesitaba respirar asique como pudo se lo quitó y lo arrojó a medio camino sin importarle mucho. Así podría respirar con mas tranquilidad, esperaba que el aire fresco y la velocidad calmaran sus pensamientos un poco. Esperaba que las imágenes que la torturaban se disiparan de su mente. El recuerdo de Tori en la morgue, como tocó su cuerpo y lo sintió distinto. Su cuerpo siempre había sido cálido, pero esa vez estaba demasiado frío. No se movía para nada y no podía escuchar ese sonido gracioso que hacía su nariz al respirar debido a la alergia del cambio de estación de los últimos días.

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a alguna parte, que no sabía bien cual era hasta que se vio a si misma estacionando su motocicleta frente a Hollywood Arts. Vió como muchos de sus compañeros entraban y sonreían, ajenos a lo que había pasado. Ajenos a su sufrimiento y así le parecía bien. No quería que nadie llorara por ella, nadie tenía ese derecho porque nunca, ninguno de ellos, la llegaría a querer como ella lo había hecho. Como aún lo hacía. Y ni siquiera ella misma lloraba, entonces nadie mas debía hacerlo.

Entró a aquel lugar, con sus ojos vacíos, sin expresión, casi sin alma. Pasó de todo aquel que le hablara en el camino y se refugió en el cuarto del conserje. Sin saber por qué estaba allí, sin siquiera preguntárselo se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus piernas un momento.

—Jade —intentó llamarla Tori desde donde se encontraba, pero ella no podía oirla. La había seguido todo el camino queriéndo hacerse notar por todos los medios, pero no lo había conseguido. Resignada, se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. Intentó acariciar su rostro una vez más, pero su mano la atravesó de lado a lado como una brisa, justo como venía ocurriendo cada vez que intentaba algo. En esos momentos Jade sólo podía pensar en que no volvería a ver la sonrisa de Tori, que no la oiría cantar nunca más, no habría nada que la relacionara a ella salvo por esos momentos en los que fuera al cementerio a dejarle flores y quizás le dijera algo, fingiendo que tienen una conversación. Sus momentos con Tori se reducirían a sólo eso.

Ambas estuvieron así lo que siguió de ese día, una frente a la otra, incapaces de sentirse ni hacer nada por la otra. Haciéndose compañía mutuamente desde su lugar.

Cuando encontraron a Jade fue gracias a Beck, que supo lo que había ocurrido con Tori y su primer impulso fue correr a buscarla. Y, conociéndola como lo hacía, sin muchos intentos fallidos dio con ella en uno de sus lugares de refugio. Ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando entró al lugar, por lo que él así supo, que no debería convertirse en portador de malas noticias, pues aparentemente, ella ya lo sabía.

Como la típica pregunta inútil en esas situaciones, de sus labios escapó un "¿Cómo estás?" que ella simplemente no respondió. Sólo se puso de pie, con sus facciones endurecidas en una mueca vacía, sin expresiones de ningún tipo. Algo que cualquier persona nombraría como shock.

Caminó hacia la salida sabiendo que no lograría nada quedándose allí. Tori a su lado supo que no era shock, ni mucho menos, ella la conocía mejor que nadie y lo veía claramente. Aunque su cuerpo no mostraba nada, podía ver en sus ojos su alma quebrada en dolor. Algo que sabía de Jade y que sabía reconocer con facilidad, era que tenía una coraza que la ayudaba a superar las situaciones difíciles. Esa era una de esas ocaciones.

Jade, por su parte, así como estaba, caminó fuera de ese lugar siendo seguida de cerca por Tori y Beck. Varias personas la estaban esperando, entre ellas Trina que lloraba desconsolada en brazos de André, quien no estaba mejor que ella, pero trataba de mantenerse entero.

—Todo esto es su culpa —dijo Trina al ver a Jade hacer presencia y fue silenciada de inmediato por André. Pero Jade la había escuchado perfectamente y le dio la razón con su silencio. Siguió caminando.

—Lo siento —dijo Cat parándose frente a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo que Jade rompió de inmediato sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo siguió avanzando. Era lo que su mente le decía que hiciera, que se mostrara entera y siguiera caminando. Que los siguiera ignorando.

Una vez fuera del colegio Beck la subió a su auto y la llevó a su camper para que estuviera tranquila, ella no se negó, no hallaba razón para hacerlo. El creía que si se quedaba en su casa se llenaría de recuerdos que sólo la dañarían, debía mantenerla tranquila y lejos de esa clase de cosas, al menos por los primeros días hasta que se acostumbrara. Habían perdido a Tori, no sólo Jade, todos ellos y él tenía muy presente la reacción de ella, no quería perder a nadie más y se ocuparía de ello.

Tori se mantuvo los primeros días sin despegarse de ella ni un segundo. La vio llorar por primera vez a la siguiente mañana de lo ocurrido, cuando ésta luego de haber caído exhausta en un sueño, al despertar y ver que todo había sido real no pudo con ello y su coraza se rompió con la facilidad que se rompe un cristal al ser golpeado.

El sonido de su llanto le perforó dentro como un cuchillo, o como ese pedazo de metal que, acababa de recordar, había sido el que le había quitado la vida en el accidente al perforar su pecho. La sensación le pareció demasiado familiar.

Beck entró corriendo al sentir su llanto y sin mucho esfuerzo logró lo que ella había intentado toda la noche sin éxito. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus manos transmitiéndole calidez, como ella había querido. Luego secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, como ella habría hecho con besos. Y terminó por envolverla en un abrazo que era lo que ella hubiera deseado darle antes de salir por esa puerta, cuando tontamente tomó las llaves de aquel auto.

Todo eso hizo que Tori se sintiera inútil. Se preguntó cuál era el propósito de que ella estuviera ahí. ¿De qué le servía si no podía siquiera hacerse sentir? Quizá era un castigo por haber cometido la estupidez mas grande de su vida al manejar aquel auto sin saber bien como hacerlo aun. Ella veía el sufrimiento de todos, lo sentía y no podía hacer nada. Había quebrado a la persona mas fuerte que había conocido en su vida. Tanto así, que llegó al punto de verla tan frágil como un papel mojado, o como una pequeña montaña de cenizas, que con una simple brisa acabaría por deshacerse.

Era la situación mas frustrante de su vida.

El día del funeral fue uno de los mas duros para todos. Era el momento en que le dirían adiós a su cuerpo y sería definitivo. Todos ellos se propondrían seguir con sus vidas luego de que el último puñado de tierra cayera sobre su cajón.

Vio a Jade salirse de la multitud con esa mirada en sus ojos que reflejaba culpa por donde se le mirara, quizás por ello iba ocultando sus ojos de todo mundo, clavándolos en el horizonte que pintaba un sin fin de cruces blancas, iguales a la que tendría su tumba.

La vio también sentarse al lado de una lápida algo olvidada, con un ramo de rosas secas y, aun a pesar de lo triste de aquella situación y las lágrimas de todos sus amigos, que lloraban por ella, Tori sonrió. Porque aun sumida en la mas profunda de las depresiones, Jade en ese momento, vestida de negro como siempre, junto a esa lápida de un desconocido, contemplando la tristeza de ese ramo de rosas muertas le parecieron la imagen mas hermosa del mundo. No pudo evitar su sonrisa al saberse feliz por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido. Estaba feliz porque, a pesar de ser castigada con una eternidad de estar ahí, a su lado sin poder sentirla y sin ser sentida, cargando con su tristeza y la de todos sus amigos en su consciencia, era feliz. Lo era por el simple hecho de que tendría esas imágenes siempre, podría seguir contemplando la belleza indiscutible y absoluta de su adorada Jade. Aun a pesar de jamás volver a sus momentos juntas, a pesar de que ella la olvidara algún día y rehiciera su vida, siempre que la extrañara podría simplemente ir a verla. Contemplarla como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Así, con una sonrisa en su rostro Tori se sentó a su lado, pasando por sobre las rosas marchitas, tirando un par de pétalos en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos así? —preguntó Jade al aire.

—No lo sé —respondió Tori sabiendo que no sería escuchada.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que había muerto, Tori no pasó la noche contemplando a Jade. Quiso saber como estaba su familia y, con la firme idea de regresar con Jade luego de eso, se marchó de su lado. Esa misma noche, fue la primera vez que Jade se sintió verdaderamente sola. Sintió la ausencia de Tori como no lo había hecho antes pues, en cierta forma había algo en el aire que la mantenía entera. Pero esa noche ese "algo" le faltaba.

Cuando Tori regresó a la mañana siguiente, lo hizo caminando, a pesar de haber descubierto que, como fantasma que era, podía simplemente aparecer en los lugares a los que deseara ir, siempre y cuando tuviera una conexión con las personas que se encontraran ahí. Pero esa mañana había decidido no hacerlo. Quiso disfrutar del camino a recorrer esa mañana de invierno que sabía en vida no habría podido soportar sin un abrigo ni un paraguas, pues estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Podía mirar la lluvia caer y no tocarla, caminar entre ella tranquilamente sin miedo a enfermarse. Mirar hacia arriba y ver cada gota que caía sobre ella en el preciso momento en que se supone la alcanzarían y no tener que cerrar los ojos por el contacto. Podía hacer muchas cosas nuevas, que estando viva no podía, incluso caminar por una casa en medio de un incendio, observar las llamas desde donde se originaban, hasta podía pararse sobre ellas y no quemarse. Tirarse de lo alto de un edificio y sentir, en esos escasos segundos en los que llegaba al suelo, exactamente lo que siente un pájaro al volar. Ver como las cosas se acercan, como avanzaban hacia ella mientras caía y, al llegar a la parte en la que besaba el concreto, ponerse de pie e intentarlo nuevamente, las veces que quisiera.

Se sintió maravillada con todo aquello nuevo para ella, por lo que decidió caminar, viendo sus nuevas posibilidades, aunque en momentos la realidad la golpeaba diciéndole que, todo lo haría y lo disfrutaría sola. No lo disfrutaría entonces. Era la respuesta que llegaba a su cabeza siempre. No sin Jade.

Toda su ensoñación acabó cuando llegó a casa de los Oliver, donde se podía ver aun a lo lejos, el camper estacionado y la figura de alguien a quien reconoció como Beck fuera. Él estaba parado bajo la lluvia, llamando a la puerta con golpes incesantes, preocupado, mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez el nombre de la que había sido novia de ambos. Ella no le respondía.

Tori preocupada, al igual que Beck, por no saber que ocurría dentro hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y entró donde Jade estaba. Dio con ella rápidamente al verla sentada en la única cama que había ahí, abrazando sus piernas, al igual que en el armario del conserje, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar en el aire.

En el preciso instante en que Tori apareció a su lado, Jade giró su vista hacia ella y, por ese pequeño instante creyó que la había visto. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, al ver como Jade regresaba a su postura inicial, como si nada hubiera pasado. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentirse engañada por una sensación, esa sensación de que Tori estaba a su lado la había sorprendido, pero la realidad era que ella había muerto, no podría volver a sentirla jamás, no mientras ella se mantuviera viva.

Entonces Jade sonrió, sabiendo que pronto todo terminaría. Fue entonces cuando Tori lo vio, escurriendo a lo largo de sus piernas, un rastro inconfundible, que provenía de sus muñecas. Un camino carmín que había tenido inicio momentos antes, cuando Tori caminaba bajo la lluvia.

—Jade, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué hiciste? —se acercó a ella desesperada, sabía lo que había hecho, por eso su pregunta estaba demás, pero en situaciones como esa, uno no piensa en lo que dice. Mucho menos si es, o no es coherente lo que pregunta. Tori no iba a ser la excepción ni escapar a las normas sólo por estar muerta. Tampoco tuvo en cuenta que Jade no la escuchaba, por lo que tampoco respondería— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —frustrada al saberse ignorada por los oidos mortales de su acompañante y llena de preocupación, sólo atinó a tirar un manotazo para parar la hemorragia de sus manos, sólo logró emitir una brisa que acarició el rostro de Jade y rozó sus lágrimas. Ésta sonrió con tristeza a esas tijeras que tanto le gustaban, esas que había visto en una estantería en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad y Tori le había rogado que no las comprara, para que luego de obedecer, esa primer primavera que cumplieron juntas, ésta se las obsequiara. Ahora esas tijeras estaban marcadas con su sangre— Creí que lo soportarías —los reclamos de Tori resonaban por la habitación, junto con los golpes del otro lado de la puerta que pedían que Jade abriera. Era Beck que había ido a buscarla y ésta no respondía. La morena guardó sus palabras sabiéndolas inútiles y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, pero Jade seguía sin escucharla. No podía sentir sus lágrimas siquiera, pues cuando éstas dejaban el rostro de su querida Vega, desaparecían en el aire y ella jamás se enteraba de que siquiera habían existido.

Momentos antes, cuando Jade estaba sola, en el silencio de ese camper, mientras Beck había ido a casa de sus padres por algo para el desayuno, sin la compañía invisible y silenciosa de Tori dio con una solución a su problema. Ella había hecho planes con Tori para ese invierno y en su mente silenciosos, con una sonrisa mientras observaba lo afortunada que era al tenerla como novia, los hacía para toda la vida. Era la primera vez que quería tanto a alguien, a tal punto que las cosas mas cursis del mundo le parecían tolerables, sólo porque las compartía con su Vega.

Ambas pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de Jade, como venía siendo el último tiempo desde que habían empezado a salir. En casa de Tori siempre estaba Trina y los momentos se veían opacados con la presencia de la mayor de las Vega, por lo que fue acuerdo mutuo de no pasar mucho tiempo juntas en casa de la morena.

En la sala de la casa de los West, había un gran sofá en el que Jade solía pasar tiempo de calidad con su Ipod, tiempo en que, en esos momentos, había cambiado el aparato por su novia.

— ¿Sabes que pasará la semana que viene? —preguntó Tori a Jade, ésta se hizo la desentendida alzando una ceja— Llega el invierno, la última de las estaciones en la que estaremos juntas —explicó ante la mirada atenta de su novia.

—No digas estupideces, Vega —respondió Jade, a lo que Tori se volvió hacia ella, confundida—. No es la última de las estaciones, sólo es una mas, una de las muchas que pasaremos juntas —agregó sin mirarla, porque a pesar de ser cierto lo que decía, le avergonzaba hablar de esa forma. Tori la abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Jade, respirando de su perfume tranquilamente.

—Entonces, ¿no me dejarás nunca? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, y si tú lo haces, te perseguiré hasta que vuelvas conmigo, como un perro al que abandonas y sigue volviendo a su casa —respondió Jade—. Luego te morderé y te contagiaré la rabia —finalizó riendo y contagiando a su compañera.

Ese era uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía con Tori, uno de los mas felices y presentes.

Miró entre sus botas y dio con el brillo filoso de las que, alguna vez, habían sido sus mejores amigas. Las tomó en sus manos y lo siguiente que vio fue la sonrisa de Tori en sus recuerdos, quería volver a verla y fue todo lo que importó. Quería cumplir sus promesas.

Entonces el filo de las tijeras al fin dio con sus muñecas y cortó su carne en una línea firme y exacta. La perfección de un acto como aquel se vio rápidamente opacada por la sangre que no se hizo esperar para salir por ambas grietas en gran cantidad. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo pena por las sábanas y el colchón de Beck que se mancharían con su sangre. También sintió que lo metería en un problema cuando la encontraran ahí dentro, pero eso sería un precio que estaría dispuesta a pagar por estar junto a Tori de nuevo, asique se abrazó con fuerza a sus piernas mientras sentía el ardor en sus muñecas, el líquido cálido recorrer sus piernas y enfriarse en el proceso.

Al poco tiempo esa arma blanca de dos filos cayó por las manos de su usuaria al, ésta, ya no poder sostenerla por su propia fuerza. La sangre comenzaba a faltar, haciéndose notar en ello. El frío se adueñaba de su cuerpo poco a poco, mientras lo sentía lentamente dejar de temblar. Todo era silencio. Beck ya no golpeaba en la puerta, ni gritaba su nombre. Tori lloraba en silencio. La frustración la invadía, no sabía que hacer, no quería perderla otra vez. No quería que Jade la dejara, así como ella había hecho. Al menos verla y estar a su lado, eso era suficiente consuelo para ella. Pero si moría, eso sería todo.

En uno de sus últimos intentos vanos, se lanzó sobre sus brazos e intentó abrazarla, pero tal y como esperaba que no sucediera, atravesó su cuerpo como una brisa que sólo movió su renegrido cabello, sacándole uno de sus últimos suspiros por la sensación familiar.

—¡No! —espetó la morena con rabia mientras intentaba vanamente parar la, cada vez menos abundante, hemorragia de las muñecas de su novia, luego repitió la misma palabra, pero con un tono más frágil, más roto. Fue más como una súplica y no una orden. Sus lágrimas caían una tras otra mientras sus manos atravesaban torpe y fantasmalmente sus extremidades cortadas deliberadamente con el filo de aquellas tijeras. Sabía que aquello era inutil, tan inútil como rogarle que reaccionara, que viviera a pesar de que ella ya no estaba, pero aun así lo hacía. No dejaría de intentarlo. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras veía como la persona mas importante de su existencia se dejaba morir, por ella— Abre los ojos, por favor, Jade —se encontró así misma intentando ser escuchada nuevamente. Claro que no podría, ella estaba muerta y Jade aun estaba viva. Al menos hasta ese segundo en que pidió eso, lo estaba.

—Tori —la sintió hablar pero sus labios no se movieron. Le dio mas atención—, ¿eres tú? —volvió a oir su voz, esta vez identificó el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido: Detrás suyo. Tori volteó hacia atrás sin nada en su mente. Todo estaba en blanco, excepto por aquella voz que había oido, tan familiar para ella. De la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo, ya sin moverse.

—Jade —pronunció al verla de pie, ahora frente a ella. La misma figura que yacía tras de si, pero ésta sin las gruesas lineas rojas y goteantes en sus muñecas. Ese segundo que había pasado, la había llevado junto a ella. Jade también estaba muerta.

Estiró su mano hacia ella y apenas la rozó. Sintió su piel tersa, casi como si de verdad estuviera ahí su cuerpo, no su alma. Pero eso exactamente era, su alma. Un fantasma, igual que ella.

—Vega —tomó esa mano que la rozaba con temor. La tomó fuerte. La apretó contra su pecho con necesidad. Tori notó como no se sentía el latido de su corazón. Acercó su fantasmal cuerpo poco a poco—. Mi Vega —repitió apretándola con fuerza. Sintiendo el frío del contacto de la muerte en sus cuerpos.

—Estás tan fría —sollozó Tori.

—Es invierno —susurró Jade—. Estamos juntas, como queríamos y eso es lo único que importa...

* * *

**Ya, ¿final feliz? XD El próximo fic será mas divertido x_x lo prometo ._.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Selene Off!**


End file.
